thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
Conzhea Network
Conzhea Network '(abbrevated as CZN) is an American cable television channel owned by Viacom. The channel was launched on August 7, 2004, and originally targeted towards kids, but now targets both kids and adults (via its Conzhea Network 4 Adults programming) Programs aired TV series The following series are aired on CZN, and their original run years are listed after their titles. Acquired series * ''Twends World ''(1999-present) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Cenary's World ''(2003-present) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Happy Tree Friends ''(2006-present) (TV-PG) * ''The Ntmurk Show ''(1999-2004) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Sister Sister ''(1994-1999) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''My Life As A Teenage Robot ''(2003-2009) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Rugrats ''(1991-2004) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Invader Zim ''(2001-2006) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Mr. Meaty ''(2005-2009) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Robot Chicken ''(2008-present) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''The Legend of Korra ''(2012-present) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Jeremy TV ''(2006-present) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Catscratch ''(2005-2007) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Planet Sketch ''(2005-2008) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''The Amazing World of JeremyToons ''(2015-present) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''The Adventures of Jay ''(1991-1994) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''CatDog ''(1998-2005) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''The X's ''(2005-2006) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) Original series * ''Tj's World (1999-present) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * T.U.F.F. Puppy ''(2010-2015) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Nt's World (2003-present) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) Films Much of Ruby Cloudyme's films have been aired on CZN, along with some others. * NTMURK: The Movie (2014) (Known for being the first film to premiere on the network) (First airdate: November 10, 2016) (TV-PG-V) * TDM9000: The Movie '' * ''KTMZ10: The Movie '' * ''Twends: The Movie '' * ''Ladown: The Movie * Ntpockets' Animated World: Pay The Bill (1994) (First airdate: April 8, 2002) (TV-PG-V) * Ntpockets' Animated World 2: Newcomer (1997) (First airdate: July 17, 2004) (TV-PG-V) * Ntpockets' Animated World 3: All-New and All-Cool (2000) (First airdate: July 16, 2005) (TV-PG-V) * Ntpockets' Animated World 4: Be Cool or Be A Fool (2001) (First airdate: July 15, 2006) (TV-PG-V) * Arthur Christmas ''(2011) (First airdate: October 15, 2014) (TV-PG-V) * ''Twends World: The Movie ''(2009) (First airdate: July 15, 2013) (TV-PG-V) * ''Go!Animate: The Movie ''(2006) (First airdate: August 21, 2012) (TV-PG-V) * ''The Geo Team Movie ''(2001) (First airdate: July 11, 2015) (TV-PG-V) * [[wikipedia:The Peanuts Movie|''The Peanuts Movie]]'' (2016) (First airdate: May 2, 2017) (TV-PG-V) * ''MYREX: The Movie ''(2011) (First airdate: December 13, 2013) (TV-PG-V) * ''MYCUN: The Movie ''(2015) (First airdate: July 16, 2017) (TV-PG-V) * ''Osmosis Jones ''(2001) (First airdate: August 16, 2011) (TV-PG-V) * ''BYDON: The Movie ''(2012) (First airdate: August 31, 2014) (TV-PG-V) * ''Rugrats Go! Wild ''(2004) (First airdate: September 29, 2018) (TV-PG-V) * ''Fred: The Movie ''(2010) (First airdate: February 4, 2015) (TV-PG-V) * ''ROBLOX: The Movie (2010) (First airdate: June 30, 2012) (TV-PG-V) * The Spongebob Squarepants Movie ''(2004) (First airdate: March 20, 2013) * ''Nt's World: The Movie (2012) (First airdate: February 1, 2014) (TV-PG-V) * White House Down (2013) (First airdate: March 21, 2015) (TV-PG-LV) * Pink Floyd - The Wall (1982) (First airdate: March 4, 2015) (TV-14-DSLV) Branding The channel's current rebrand went into effect starting on March 6, 2015. Gallery Logos Conzhea-Network-(1989)-Logo.png|1986-1989 Conzhea-Network-2015.png|1989-2004 Conzhea_Network_2004_Logo.png|2004-2007 Conzhea-Network-(2009).png|2007-2009 Conzhea-Network-English.png|2009-2010 France.png|2010-2013 Conzhea-Network-Logo-(2013-present).png|2013-present Onscreen graphics '''2002-2006 On_Bug_Screen.jpg|On screen graphic Ladown-World-On-Bug-Screen.jpg|Seen during movies. 2006-2013 On-Bug-Screen.jpg|Seen during movies. 2013-present Ntmurk.jpg|On screen graphic Split-screen credits 2002-2006 Conzhea-Network-Split-screen-credits.jpg 2006-2013 Cznsplitscreencredits2008.jpg|Version 1 CznCznsplitscreencredits2008.jpg|Version 2 Category:Channels